Promise
by dbc357
Summary: Friendship fluff. Sasuke attacked Konoha and Naruto was forced to kill him. On a sleepless night, Sasuke is suddenly there to cheer Naruto up.


**Promise**

Naruto was sitting on the top of the roof of his apartment building. It was dark and in the middle of the night. The stars were gently twinkling down at him and his blonde locks were swaying slightly as the wind softly blew by.

The thoughts circling in his mind were not as gentle. It was yet another sleepless night that was plaguing him. He rubbed the dark circles under his eyes tiredly. It had been like this a long time, ever since . . .

He sighed heavily as the memories washed over him. His predicament was completely understandable though. He had done what he had to do, but it didn't take away the hurt. His chest clenched painfully and it felt like his stomach had been turned inside-out. It had been the most difficult task of his life.

"_Mark my words, I will see Konoha burn!"_

"_I told you that you have to get through me first!" _

"_Get out of my way! Konoha is mine!"_

"_I won't let you do this. I'll protect this village with my life!" _

_Chidori!_

_Rasengan!_

Naruto cringed at the memory. Even though most of his memories were nothing but confusing fragments, the end of that battle was still painfully clear. It all sent an icy chill running along his spine.

Sasuke was dead. Naruto killed him. It felt kind of strange. His friend was gone, yet everything Naruto could remember of him was still so real.

He had given up on trying to convince his friend to come back a long time ago. He had realized Sasuke was beyond redemption when he came to attack Konoha and Naruto had had to stand in between. He had hoped speaking with their fists would work and he had tried to physically beat sense into the Uchiha, but that had failed too, just like everything had failed.

How could things have gone so wrong? Naruto could so easily imagine himself in Sasuke's situation. One simple push and he would have fallen over the edge into darkness, but he had been lucky. Why had Sasuke's life been so messed up?

Naruto had tried with all he had, fought to the very end, so he understood there was nothing more he could have done, but it didn't stop the guilt or the heavy feeling of loss. Before, he could always hope for a better future, but that hope had died along with Sasuke.

Naruto was so occupied by his thoughts that he didn't notice a presence beside him. He was roused from his trance when a fist connected with the top of his head. The hit was followed by a deep, calm voice.

"Looking all troubled doesn't suit you, stupid."

Naruto flinched. He would recognize that voice even he was deaf. He immediately jumped to his feet to face his visitor.

Sasuke was looking at him, seemingly with his trademark stoic expression, but his mouth was slightly quirked up at the corners in amusement. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back and matching gray shorts.

Naruto blinked, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. "Sasuke?"

"Of course, who else would it be? See anyone else around here?" the Uchiha remarked dryly.

Naruto still couldn't do anything but stare. He had seen Sasuke draw his last breath, felt his last heartbeat beneath the palm of his hand. "How . . . ? Why . . .?" he blurted out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't think about the how. That will only confuse a moron like you. I'm just here to talk to you."

Naruto abruptly snapped out of his confusion and felt a fierce anger building inside him. "And what the hell makes you think I want to talk to you?" he growled.

Enough was enough. His rival, former teammate and friend had left the village, become a criminal, tried to annihilate Konoha and it had ended with his death. There was a limit to how much he could take and he could feel that limit closing in abruptly. Seeing his old friend again did nothing but rip up the wounds, leaving them open and bleeding.

Sasuke remained calm just like always "You need it. I'm the one you're angry at, right? So give me your best shot."

Naruto didn't answer, just glared and studied his friend. He looked different compared to when they had had their last fight. It was the same person bodily, but a simple look into his eyes revealed that the hate was gone now. His personality had reverted back to the one he had had when they were still in Team 7.

Sasuke eyed Naruto back challengingly. "Spill the beans already. Why are you moping around, dumbass?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. The bastard should know full well what was bothering him. "I killed you!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke shrugged. "So? It was inevitable."

Naruto temper flared further. "So?" he repeated angrily. He practically spat the words back, mocking the reply he had gotten. "That's all you have to say?" he questioned harshly.

Naruto advanced closer. He clenched his fists tightly and they took turns pounding into Sasuke's chest, shoving him backwards. One punch. "Jerk!" A second punch. "I had to kill you because of all the shit you pulled!" A third punch. "You ass!" A fourth punch. "You were a comrade!" A fifth punch. "You fucking bastard!"

Sasuke stumbled from the hard punches, but he didn't protest or fight back, willingly being the target of Naruto's violent outburst. Tears of anger, frustration and guilt were running down the blonde's cheeks in a violent flood. He didn't stop punching until he had to breathe and because his arms were aching.

"Couldn't you just have listened to me, you asshole?" Naruto demanded as he caught his breath. "I never wanted it to end this way," he added in a defeated voice as he sank down into a sitting position, feeling completely drained of the little energy he could summon.

Sasuke sighed and casually shoved his hands into his pockets. "You did what you had to do," he said simply.

Naruto's temper faded and he exhaled heavily. "I know, but it still doesn't change anything, now does it?" he muttered bitterly.

"Then would an apology and a thank you make it better?"

"What?" Naruto called out, dumfounded and surprised. He looked up at his former teammate skeptically. Words like "sorry" and "thank you" rarely ever passed the lips of the Uchiha. Did they even exist in Sasuke's vocabulary?

Sasuke chuckled a little at how he had successfully caught the blonde off guard. He shifted his gaze towards the night sky with its many stars and spoke in a composed voice. "You're an interesting person, Naruto. You went out of you way for me despite my actions and fought until the very end. You really are a friend worth having. I know you're going through a tough time after all of this, but don't lose yourself."

"What gives you the right to tell me all of this anyway, you prick?" Naruto countered dryly. He felt tired because of the turmoil of emotions raging inside him. It was making him feel exhausted and weak.

"You did everything you could, Naruto. There was nothing more you could have done. No one is blaming you for anything."

Naruto's voice was rough and strained as he replied. "You know, killing you was the hardest thing I have ever done. You were my best friend once and it could easily have been me in your shoes. It's not fair!"

Sasuke deliberated his answer before speaking in a patient tone. "Life is not fair. You know that. You need to get your act together if you ever want to be Hokage."

"Well, then I may not be Hokage material after all," Naruto replied silently.

Sasuke took a seat next to the blonde. "Hold on a second. Did you just say what I think you said? Is Uzumaki Naruto actually giving up?" he asked slowly with a familiar teasing sarcasm in his voice.

Naruto didn't answer, just stared absentmindedly out into the night. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore," he said slowly.

Sasuke huffed in his customary way. "You're more of an idiot than I thought then." There was a trace of humor in his voice. Naruto snapped his head up and saw that the Uchiha was smiling at him, as much as an Uchiha would smile at least. "That's exactly why you need to be Hokage."

Naruto scowled. "That doesn't make any sense."

Sasuke's face shifted into an amused expression. "Of course it does, just not to you."

"Oh, shut up!" Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke took a deep breath and turned serious. "Look, Naruto, both you and I have experienced firsthand just how shitty this world can be, but you never let it get you down. This world needs someone like you. You'll be a great leader one day."

Naruto snorted in disbelief. Of course he wanted to be Hokage. It would forever be his dream, but it felt so far off. He had set a high goal for himself when chasing after Sasuke and it had not turned out like he wanted to. Life was just so difficult sometimes and his confidence had taken a serious blow. Life was a bitch. Just when things were starting to look good, reality kicked in, screwed everything up and brought you down.

"I'm not the only one who thinks so," Sasuke added.

Blue eyes blinked. "Huh?"

Sasuke smiled a little with actual warmth. "I have greetings from your parents."

The blonde was confused. "You met my parents?" he asked dumbly.

Sasuke gazed at the sky thoughtfully. "Who would have ever thought an annoying brat like you was the son of the Fourth Hokage?" he said jokingly.

Now it was Naruto's turn to tease. "Are you jealous?"

Sasuke shot back with his usual glare. "You wish. The only place where I'm jealous of you is in your dreams."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and then studied the shining stars above him. A vision of how his parents had died all those years ago flashed before the blonde's eyes. From what he knew, they seemed like amazing people, and it made him sad that he would never get to know them properly.

Noticing the tension in his companion, Sasuke eyed Naruto sternly. "They believe in you, you know. You don't want to let them down, right?"

"That's true," Naruto mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Then pull yourself together already."

Naruto sighed. "It's easier said than done, you jerk."

There was a short moment of silence. Naruto was thinking. Something about their conversation had caught his interest. Sasuke had met Naruto's parents. Wouldn't that then mean . . .?

"So this means you're with your parents and family now?" he asked.

Sasuke rewarded him with another rare little smile. "Yeah, who would have thought that? It turns out that the afterlife is actually not that bad after all."

"So you're doing all right then?"

"Yeah, I am."

Naruto felt strangely relieved. He hadn't been able to free Sasuke from his hatred and make his life better while he was still living, but it was better than nothing that he was at ease in death.

Silence enveloped the two teenagers once more. A feeling of nostalgia was sweeping over Naruto, talking to Sasuke like this. It was the old Sasuke he used to know and not the insane one he had been forced to kill. They just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Of course, the change in Naruto did not pass unbeknownst to the dark-haired boy. The tension was gone and the frustration had been washed away. Sasuke decided to leave the blonde to pounder his words and rose to his feet.

"Time's up. My mission is accomplished," he said quietly.

Naruto nodded and got to his feet as well, feeling slightly sad. He didn't want this moment to end. This was how it was supposed to be. Why did it have to be like this when it was too late, when Sasuke was already dead?

"I'll be waiting for you on the other side."

Naruto's was confused at first, thinking his ears played a trick on him, but a feeling of hope swirled inside of him at the realization that maybe this wasn't the end after all.

Naruto grinned. "Promise?"

"I promise only if you promise me something in return," Sasuke said sternly.

"What's that?"

"Don't join me too soon, okay?" the Uchiha said in a serious tone.

Naruto's grin grew wider. "No way. I can't die until I become Hokage, right?"

Sasuke's expression softened slightly. "That's what I want to hear. We have a deal then?"

Sasuke extended his hand, holding out two fingers. Understanding the gesture, Naruto hooked two fingers around Sasuke's.

"Deal!"

Just as suddenly as he had appeared, Sasuke was gone. Naruto thought the Uchiha had been right to scold him. This behavior wasn't like him at all. It was time he got his act together and looked towards the future. People depended on him and he would not disappoint them.

Naruto shifted his gaze towards the Hokage Mountain. He smiled confidently. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage and protect this village until the day I die!" he announced proudly.


End file.
